This invention relates to fishing poles, and more particularly to an improved pole of the type which has incorporated in the handle portion thereof an alarm mechanism which can be used to provide both audible and visual means for indicating when a fish has bitten or struck a baited line of a fishing pole.
There are currently available in the marketplace a number of fishing pole alarm devices, which can be utilized to trigger an alarm when the associated fishing line has been struck or otherwise bitten by a fish. U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,726, for example, discloses a fish bite indicator which can be releasably attached to a fishing pole, and which has projecting laterally therefrom an alarm operating arm. The fishing line extends intermediate its ends to a loop in the outer end of the arm, so that when the line is suddenly drawn taught in response to a strike or bit by a fish, the arm is moved far enough to actuate both a lamp and a beeper device located in the alarm housing, thus to place the fisherman on notice that a fish has struck the baited line. U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,687 discloses a variation of this type of arm-actuated alarm, but the alarm device is not attached to the fishing pole, but instead to a so-called bank stick which is fixed to one end of the ground and at the opposite end to the fishing rod. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,088,223, 5,261,180, 5,274,943 and Des.281,805 disclose still other variations of a fishing line bite indicator, but in each case the indicator mechanism constitutes a separate housing or device which is releasably secured to an associated fishing pole.
One of the major disadvantages of prior such fish bite indicators is that the housings that are attached to the fishing pole are subject to damage during use, and also are subject to possible damage because of exposure to the elements. Moreover, particularly in those cases where the fishing line is passed through a loop or projection which extends from a fishing pole, or the alarm housing, the alarm often is accidentally triggered by simple movement of the fishing pole.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved fishing pole alarm or bite indicator mechanism which is incorporated in an associated fishing pole, and preferably in the handle thereof.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a relatively simple and inexpensive fish bite indicator mechanism which can be incorporated readily into the handle of a fishing pole, and which does not require the use of any pivotal alarm elements which project laterally from the pole or the alarm mechanism itself.
Still other objects of this invention will be apparent hereinafter from the specification and from the recital of the appended claims, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.